Sara is Missing
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Nunggu buka puasa bikin bosan? Bagaimana dengan bermain game yang membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri? Islam!chara. Based on Malaysian viral game.


**Sara is Missing by Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from it.**

 **Warning : OOC, absurd, garing (maybe), Indonesia!AU, ide nista, de el el.**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Izuminokami, Horikawa, Yasusada dan Kashuu berkumpul di rumah Nagasone untuk buka bersama. Mereka sengaja datang lebih awal karena ingin menghabiskan waktu ngabuburit di sini.

"Bosaaan, enaknya ngapain ya?" Izuminokami memulai pembicaraan.

"Umm... Ngobrol aja gimana?" usul Kashuu.

"Aku ga punya bahan obrolan." sahut Izuminokami. Kashuu dan Izuminokami saling berpandangan lalu mengeluarkan suara "haaah..."

"Gimana kalau kita bermain Sara is Missing saja?" Yasusada memberi usul. "Aku kebetulan habis _download_ gamenya."

"Sara is Missing? Game apaan tuh?" tanya Kashuu.

"Bang Kashuu ga tau ya? Itu loh, game buatan Malaysia yang serem banget!" Horikawa tampak antusias.

"Hooh, boleh tuh mainin! Daripada ga ada kerjaan." Izuminokami mendadak semangat.

"Oh iya, aku panggil Bang Nagasone dulu ya!" Yasusada langsung ngacir.

* * *

"Oke, karena semua sudah berkumpul, kita mulai!" kata Yasusada. "Tapi sebelumnya, siapa yang mau memainkannya?"

Semua orang menggeleng, tidak ada yang mau memainkannya karena menurut beberapa _review,_ game Sara is Missing sangat menyeramkan dan sukses menguji mental pemainnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita adakan undian saja." Nagasone mengambil kaleng kecil berisi 5 stik es krim. "Siapa saja yg mendapatkan stik es krim berwarna maka dialah yang memainkan gamenya. Setuju?" semuanya mengangguk.

Semua orang mengambil stik es krim dari kaleng dan yang mendapatkan stik berwarna adalah Izuminokami.

"Maaf, dikau lagi sial hari ini." kata Nagasone sedikit menyesal sementara yang lain tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"KENAPA HARUS AKUUUU?!" Izuminokami nelangsa sambil guling-guling di lantai, meratapi nasibnya yang sial karena harus memainkan game horor.

 _"Good luck_ deh, Bang Kane." Horikawa menyemangati Izuminokami.

"Awas lu ya, kalo nih game bikin aku mati." Izuminokami mulai keki. "Aku hantui lu semua satu-satu."

"Oke deh, nih hapeku." Yasusada memberikan ponselnya kepada Izuminokami. "Biar kita bisa denger suaranya sama-sama, kucolokin _speaker_ deh."

Izuminokami dengan ekspresi gue-pengen-mati-aja langsung membuka game Sara is Missing. _Loading background-_ nya hanya dihiasi warna hitam dengan tulisan "S.I.M" berwarna merah dengan beberapa instruksi seperti _"Use headphone for best experience."_ yang juga berwarna merah. Teman-temannya menonton dengan seksama.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat tampilan _wallpaper_ cewek dengan seekor kucing. Tampilan gamenya sama persis dengan iPhone.

"Tampilannya seperti kita memegang iPhone sungguhan." komentar Izuminokami. "Kayaknya kita diceritain lagi mungut hape orang deh. Ayo kita buka."

"Hati-hati." sahut Horikawa.

Izuminokami membuka ponsel yang terkunci tersebut dan awalannya sukses membuat mereka mengernyitkan dahi.

 _"System failure?"_ mereka kompak bertanya. Izuminokami menekan tombol _yes_ dan menunggu sistem ponsel Sara diperbaiki.

"AAAAAA KAGET!" Izuminokami melompat dari tempatnya karena _jumpscare_ mendadak dari game tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, mereka disambut oleh IRIS yang mengatakan _"Welcome back, Sara."_ Izuminokami membacanya dengan seksama apa yang IRIS bicarakan padanya.

"Katanya ponsel si Sara rusak dan dia sadar kalo yang megang ponsel Sara itu kita." kata Izuminokami.

"Hooh." sahut teman-temannya.

Izuminokami membalas IRIS dengan _"I'm not Sara."_ Lalu, IRIS bertanya apakah Izuminokami bersama Sara yang dijawab dengan bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa Sara.

"IRIS bilang hmm... Dia minta bantuan kita untuk mencari Sara Young dan mengembalikan ponselnya. Eh, ada video." Izuminokami melirik ponsel Yasusada yang menampilkan video berdurasi 11 detik.

"Coba deh, liat videonya." ujar Kashuu.

Izuminokami membuka video dan terlihat Sara menangis ketakutan sambil berkata dia mendengar suara jejak kaki seseorang di belakangnya dan video berakhir.

"Keknya Sara dalam bahaya deh," Nagasone menimpali. Izuminokami mengangguk.

Izuminokami memulihkan sistem di ponsel Sara sesuai permintaan IRIS. Namun, hanya 14,3% yang bisa dipulihkan IRIS. Artinya, cuma sebagian kecil data yang bisa diselamatkan.

Setelah ponsel Sara dipulihkan, anak-anak shinsengumi bisa melihat beberapa fitur seperti pesan, e-mail, catatan, telepon, galeri dan musik. Mereka melihat banyak sekali pesan yang masuk.

"Banyak banget pesannya." komentar Kashuu. "Ada dari James, Derek, Faith, Ibunya Sara."

"Aku buka ya," Izuminokami tarik napas. _"Bismillah,_ moga aja ga ada yg aneh-aneh."

Mereka mulai membaca pesan satu per satu. Pesan pertama yang mereka baca adalah pesan dari Ibunya Sara yang mengatakan bahwa Sara pindah jurusan aja, jangan tentang hantu atau sejenisnya dan menyarankan untuk mengambil jurusanlain yang lebih menjanjikan, tapi Sara ga mau.

"Sara putus karena Derek ninggalin dia di hari valentine demi foto-foto bareng cewek telanjang." ujar Nagasone ketika melihat pesan Derek.

"Kok sedih ya?" Horikawa merasa prihatin.

Pesan berikutnya yang mereka cek adalah dari Aya dan Faith. Aya terlihat sangat khawatir karena Sara menghilang tanpa jejak sementara pesan Faith berisi ajakan untuk pergi ke pesta penyihir yang disebut _walpugrisnacht._

"Gaes, tau _walpugrisnacht_ ga?" tanya Izuminokami. Teman-temannya menggeleng.

"Tanya IRIS deh." Izuminokami memilih _option_ kedua dan mereka melihat penjelasan IRIS tentang _walpugrisnacht_ dan Izuminokami bertanya apa yang sebetulnya Sara percayai, IRIS menjawab kalau Sara ingin mencari kebenaran.

Lalu, Izuminokami mengecek e-mail dan isinya bermacam-macam. Di sanalah Izuminokami percaya kalau Sara memang ulang tahun di hari valentine.

"Btw gaes, aku mau cabut ke kamar mandi dulu." Nagasone pamit.

"Oke bang." balas Izuminokami. "Oh iya, tadi aku sempet cek galerinya Sara."

"Eh? Ada petunjuk di sana?" sahut Yasusada.

"Iya. IRIS minta kita ngecek galerinya Sara kira-kira ada yang aneh ga. Tapi galerinya rusak." Izuminokami menekan lama galeri dan IRIS mencari apa yang salah dengan galeri tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menampilkan _password_ yang terdiri dari 4 digit.

"Kalo ga salah _password-_ nya itu hari ulang tahun Sara deh." komentar Horikawa. Izuminokami mencoba membukanya dengan hari ulang tahun Sara dan berhasil.

"Fotonya cuma 64, aku aja fotonya 1000-an." kali ini Kashuu yang berkomentar.

"Itumah, gara-gara kamunya gila selfie keles!" tukas Yasusada. "Pantes memori ponselmu penuh terus, gara-gara jadi banci selfie sih."

"Apa lu bilang?! Banci? Ngajak berantem ya?!"

Izuminokami mengabaikan ribut-ribut di belakangnya dan mulai mencari foto seperti yang dimaksud oleh IRIS.

"Bang Sone," panggil Izuminokami kepada Nagasone yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi. Nagasone langsung duduk di sebelah Izuminokami.

"Ada apa?"

"Bantuin dong, cariin foto aneh di sini."

Dua manusia bongsor tersebut mulai membongkar galeri Sara. Sementara itu, wasit Horikawa menyatakan bahwa pertengkaran Kashuu dan Yasusada sudah memasuki ronde ke-2.

"Eh, ini ada orang." Nagasone melihat foto yang kelihatannya diambil waktu malam hari.

"Iya ya, ada orang lagi ngintai, pake topeng Bali sama bawa celurit. Kirim ke IRIS deh." Izuminokami mengklik foto aneh yang ia temukan dan muncul pesan dari IRIS.

"Keknya ada hubungan antara foto orang bertopeng sama _chat_ yang terhapus." jelas Izuminokami. "Oke deh, kubalikin dulu."

Izuminokami menekan tombol _back_ dan terlihat ada pesan baru dari Faith dan James. Sementara itu, pertengkaran Kashuu dan Yasusada semakin sengit dan Horikawa makin kesulitan menenangkan mereka.

 _"Astaghfirullah, sabar Ya Allah."_ Izuminokami elus dada. _"Mau ngomong kasar tapi buka masih dua jam lagi."_

"Dek, kamu main sendiri dulu ya." Nagasone beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mau nyiapin makanan buka puasa dan dua orang itu keknya ga bisa diandalkan." ia melirik Kashuu dan Yasusada yang masih berkelahi.

"Eh, emang udah jam berapa?" tanya Izuminokami.

"Udah jam 5." jawab Nagasone. "Aku khawatir kita tidak bisa buka tepat waktu karena kau belum menyelesaikan gamenya." lalu dia berlalu ke dapur.

"Aku ikut, bang." Horikawa menyusul Nagasone.

Izuminokami memasang tampang horor. Main game Sara is Missing sendirian? Udah jam 5 bro, sejam lagi maghrib dimana setan lagi banyak-banyaknya!

Oh iya, ini kan bulan Ramadhan yang setan lagi pada dikurung. Tapi tetap aja-

 _"COBAAN MACAM APA INI?!"_ batin Izuminokami yang meratapi nasibnya yang apes.

Kashuu dan Yasusada menghentikan pertengkaran mereka begitu sadar bahwa Horikawa tidak bersama mereka dan melihat Izuminokami merinding di tempat.

"Kami temenin deh," kata Yasusada. "Kasian kami liat kamu ketakutan."

"KARENA SIAPA AKU KETAKUTAN HAH?!" Izuminokami akhirnya emosi. "BOLEH JUJUR DEH, MAIN GAME INI BIKIN SENAM JANTUNG!"

"Santai broooo, jangan ngegasss." Yasusada menenangkan Izuminokami.

"Bro jangan marah, inget lagi puasa." sahut Kashuu. Izuminokami menghela napas.

Izuminokami kembali berjibaku dengan gamenya. Dia mengecek pesan Faith dimana Sara menanyakan dimana Faith karena Sara tidak menemukan Faith dimanapun. Sementara itu, James mengirimkan video dan mengatakan bahwa itu video kutukan.

"KYAAAAAA!" trio geblek tersebut kompak menjerit kayak banci tercyduck satpol PP ketika melihat video _red room._

"SALAH BANGET COLOK _SPEAKER_ PAS MAIN SARA IS MISSING YA ROBBI!" jerit Kashuu.

Izuminokami mengambil ponsel Yasusada dan terlihat IRIS mulai _error_ dan Izuminokami bertanya _"are you okay?"._ Izuminokami mengernyitkan dahi ketika membaca pesan dari IRIS yang sulit dibaca karena efek _error._

"Katanya sih, ada hubungan antara video barusan sama pemuja setan yang jadi penyebab Sara hilang. Jadi IRIS mau balikin _chat_ yang berhubungan dengan itu." Jelas Izuminokami setelah tenang.

Setelah itu, muncul _chat_ dari Irizu. Izuminokami membacanya dengan jeli sambil menjelaskan kepada Kashuu dan Yasusada. Mereka menanggapinya dengan "Hooh".

"Sara bilang dia pengen pergi aja. Tapi Irizu udah mau nyampe trus Sara nanya emang kamu dimana, jawabnya ya di tempat kamulah." ujar Izuminokami. Yasusada dan Kashuu langsung merinding disko.

"Trus katanya kamu tau darimana aku dimana, dibilang aku milih kalo kamu ga dateng ke sini karena aku hampir sampe. Plis _stop_ dimanapun kamu berada _stop_ disitu. Ga apa-apa kok kamu bakal aman. Aku bakal nelpon kamu, tolong DI-A-N-G-K-A-T."

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon dan Izuminokami terlihat kesal ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon. Seketika ponsel Yasusada ia hempaskan ke meja sambil elus dada.

"Aduh bikin kaget aja." kata Izuminokami. "Kupikir Irizu yang menelepon."

"Oh iya, Mutsunokami pengen datang ke sini." ujar Yasusada. "Mau ikut bukber sama Bang Sone katanya. Tapi dia masih ada urusan kampus jadi dia mau nelpon aku kalo udahan." Izuminokami menggerutu.

"Berarti dia tadi nelpon buat..." Kashuu belum selesai bicara tiba-tiba saja...

" _ASSALAMUALAIKUM!"_ Mutsunokami masuk ke rumah Nagasone yang sama sekali tak dikunci.

" _Waalaikum salam."_ jawab Kashuu dan Yasusada.

"WOI MUTSUNOKAMI! KALO MASUK RUMAH KETOK DULU DONG!" teriak Izuminokami.

"Kan aku udah salam, kok kamu ga jawab sih? Dosa loh." Balas Mutsunokami. Perempatan muncul di dahi Izuminokami.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, biji kuda!" sahut Izuminokami. "Aku jantungan terus gara-gara main game Sara is Missing trus kamu mendadak nelpon! Gimana ga kaget coba?"

"Sara is Missing? Oh, game yang lagi viral itu ya?" Mutsunokami berbinar. "Aku mau liat dooong."

"Oke deh." Izuminokami kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil ponsel Yasusada yang masih menampilkan game. "Tapi jangan kek tadi ya, bisa masuk RS aku habis ini."

"Iya iya."

Izuminokami melanjutkan game, kali ini ada Mutsunokami yang sangat penasaran dengan game tersebut namun terlalu takut untuk memainkannya. Izuminokami membuka email dari James. Ada foto berupa simbol-simbol dan kalender kegiatan para pemuja setan.

"Tanggal 30 kan, Walpugrisnacht dan disana ada _"blood"._ Berarti Sara ikut pengorbanan manusia itu dong." Mutsunokami mengambil kesimpulan. Izuminokami merinding.

"Coba deh, aku klik pesan Irizu." Izuminokami menekan sembarang di pesan Irizu dan ada telepon dari James. Di telepon James terdengar ketakutan sambil bertanya dimana Sara.

"Halo? Halo?" tanya Izuminokami. Telepon tersebut berakhir begitu saja. Tiba-tiba muncul pesan dari James yang bertanya kenapa dia nggak ngomong dan telepon kembali berdering.

"Halo? James kamu dimana?" Yasusada yang kali ini mencoba bertanya. Namun telepon berakhir dan pesan kembali masuk.

"Katanya kamu pergi ga ke pesta itu? Tolong bilang jangan deh." Izuminokami menjelaskan. "Aku bakal pencet _"I'm not Sara"._ "

"Eh, James nanya tuh. Kamu siapa?" Mutsunokami melihat James membalas pesan.

"Cuma seseorang yang mau bantu mencari Sara." Izuminokami langsung memencet balasan. "James bilang dia percaya sama kita dan dia mau liatin sebuah kegilaan sama kita."

Mereka menonton video yang dikirimkan oleh James dan...

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" semua kompak menjerit.

"Hiiiiii, itu bayangan apa barusan?" Mutsunokami menutup mukanya dengan bantal kursi. "Ngeri banget! Mana pake topeng badut pula!"

"Aku benci badut huhuhuhu." Yasusada malah menangis. Izuminokami bertanya ini maksudnya apaan yang dijawab James emangnya kamu ga baca email yang kukirimkan kemaren? Suasana semakin menegangkan ketika James bilang dia berada di tempat pesta dan dia melihat mereka.

"Nih James keknya ketakutan banget deh." kata Kashuu. "Udah pasti dia disana kan?" Izuminokami mengangguk.

"Keknya mereka ngelihat aku deh," Izuminokami kembali membaca pesan.

"LOH SIAPA?!" ketiga temannya kompak berteriak.

"Nggak deh, mereka makin dekat ke sini. Aku di sini bersembunyi." Izuminokami bersuara lagi. "Aduh, aku denger suara deh. Eh James, kamu ga apa-apa kan?"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat pesan _"Hullo hullo there."_ dari James.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" mereka minus Izuminokami kompak berteriak sambil berpelukan. Izuminokami merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

"I-itu Irizu!" teriak Mutsunokami.

"Mutsunokami?"

"KYAAAAA! PLIS JANGAN JADIIN AKU TUMBAL!"

"Woi, aku bukan Irizu." sahut suara tersebut.

"Eh, Bang Sone?" Mutsunokami menoleh dan dia melihat cowok tinggi gede rambut ombre berdiri di belakangnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Nagasone.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang." ujar Nagasone.

"Maaf, urusanku lama banget. Jadi baru bisa datang." balas Mutsunokami.

"Gimana gamenya?" tanya Nagasone ke Izuminokami.

"Bentar lagi udahan kok." jawab Izuminokami yang hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali ke game. Dalam game, Izuminokami bertanya ini siapa dan dijawab dengan _"Say hullo hullo to James"._

"WTF?!" Izuminokami kaget melihat foto James yang berdarah-darah. "Ini apaan woi?!"

Izuminokami menekan pilihan pertama dan Irizu mengancam dengan menyuruhnya _sharing_ link video _red room_ atau ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada James. Waktunya hanya 2 menit

"Jangan di _share_ deh, percuma." kata Mutsunokami.

"Kalo ga ngeshare jawab apa dong?!" Izuminokami mulai panik.

"Ya dibiarin aja."

Izuminokami frustasi dan melihat pesan IRIS yang mengatakan jangan melakukan hal itu yang berarti jangan _share link_ yang diberikan oleh Irizu yang dijawab dengan lalu apa yang harus kulakuan? Irizu mengirim foto James yang sedang disiksa. Izuminokami bertanya kenapa kau lakukan itu yang dibalas dengan _"share it?"_. Akhirnya ia membiarkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kok makin ngilu aja liatnya?" Kashuu mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya.

Izuminokami mengecek pesan dari Faith dan terdengar suara mengerikan yang tidak terlalu enak didengar. Ketiga temannya semakin ketakutan. Mutsunokami sudah memeluk Izuminokami saking takutnya.

"HOMO NJIR!" Izuminokami mendorong Mutsunokami agar menjauh darinya.

"ATUUUUT~" Mutsunokami malah mewek sambil mendekatinya lagi.

"ENGGAK! AKU MASIH NORMAL! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"OKE FINE! GITU YA KAMU SAMA AKU? JAHAT!" Mutsunokami buang muka sambil cemberut.

Izuminokami melihat James sudah mati dibunuh oleh Irizu. Di saat yang sama, ia melihat pesan IRIS. Ia memutuskan untuk membacanya sebentar kemudian mengabaikannya. Setelah itu, ia menerima pesan lagi dari Irizu.

" _Hullo there,_ ini aku lagi." baca Izuminokami. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Sopan banget aku ya."

"Kok ngeselin ya?" muncul hawa hitam di sekeliling Yasusada.

Izuminokami sendiri menjawab kamu maunya apa sih. Izuminokami membaca pesan Irizu yang menyatakan bahwa dia enggak bisa diharapkan, tapi dia udah disini.

"Intinya dia bilang dia pemimpin pesta itu malam ini. Kita bertemu di malam yang sangat diberkahi." kata Izuminokami. "Hah? Kamu gila ya? Kamu baru aja bunuh seseorang."

"Idih, kok ngeselin?!" Yasusada makin kesal. "Dia bilang dia ga pernah bunuh orang. Jangan pikir dia membunuh, tolong jangan salah paham. Lah, kalo dia emang ga membunuh. KENAPA DIA BUNUH JAMES COBA?"

"Sabar, Yas." Kashuu menepuk pundak Yasusada.

"Aku tanya kenapa dia bunuh James. Dia jawab dia ga ngebunuh, dia bilang kalo James itu penipu." Izuminokami mengatakannya dengan tenang. "Tolong deh Yas, emosinya dikontrol. Bentar lagi buka puasa."

Izuminokami kembali bertanya lalu kenapa dia lakuin itu. Irizu bilang dia ga bakalan tahu lalu dia bertanya siapa sih, Irizu yang sebenarnya dan ternyata Irizu menawarkan pilihan yang dijawab dengan pilihan apa?

"Pilihannya gampang katanya tapi enggak juga." kali ini Kashuu yang berbicara. "Gimana sih?"

Izuminokami memilih pilihan _"just tell me!"_ dan ditanya apa Izuminokami mau ikut dia apa enggak karena punya potensi.

"Enggak deh, makasih." lalu ia menekan pilihan _"no"_ dan ia melihat pesan lainnya. "Gimana kalo hidup yang jadi pilihannya? Di sini ada dua cewek muda."

"Eh, itu kan Sara dan Faith!" seru Mutsunokami. "Ada leaknya pula."

"Kamu pilih di antara mereka siapa yang bakal melihat matahari besok pagi." Mutsunokami membaca pesan Irizu.

"Gimana caranya milih?" tanya Izuminokami sambil menekan pilihan tersebut.

"Sara atau Faith, nama mereka nggak berarti buat aku. Pilih salah satu dari mereka dan mereka bakal punya napas terakhir. Ini menyenangkan." Izuminokami membacanya dengan tampang you-dont-say.

"Lanjutin bro." kata Mutsunokami.

"Bentar, kita baca dulu." balas Izuminokami dan ia kembali membaca pesan. "Kenapa nggak memilih? Hidup ini adalah pilihan, ya atau tidak, Sara atau Faith. Kau punya waktu 10 detik."

" _Bye_ deh, buat Faith." Izuminokami memilih Faith sambil menghembuskan napas berat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat mulut Faith mengeluarkan darah.

"Alamak..." Izuminokami _speechless._

"Ih, jijik itu gambarnya." Komentar Mutsunokami.

"Faithnya mati ya?" tanya Kashuu.

"Hooh."

"Haduh..." Izuminokami masih syok. Matanya tertuju pada pesan Irizu yang mengatakan "Sudah selesai. Selamat datang anakku, kamu memang unik. Jawab aku, kenapa kau memilih Faith?"

"Karena aku ingin melihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya." Izuminokami membaca sambil memilih pilihan tersebut.

"Aku lihat potensi di diri kamu. Datang sekarang, ke koordinat ini." sambung Mutsunokami.

Izuminokami menekan pesan dan IRIS mengatakan bahwa itu pilihan yang berat, tetapi harus dilakukan karena Sara sangat berarti buat dia.

"Moga aja Faith ga marah deh." kata Izuminokami yang berusaha mencerna kata-kata IRIS. "Tapi Sara baik-baik saja. Kita perlu menemukannya segera."

Izuminokami kembali ke _homescreen_ yang berubah menjadi merah lengkap dengan _glitch_ aneh dan terlihat Faith yang sudah tewas walaupun samar-samar.

"Kamu sudah sejauh ini, tetapi ga bakal sejauh ini. Tetapi kamu sudah menjadi suatu bagian yang besar." Izuminokami membaca pesan IRIS. "Ada kata-kata terakhir? Biasanya manusia suka banget ninggalin kata-kata."

"Rasanya kosong." kata Kashuu pendek. Izuminokami memilih pilihan tersebut dan mereka melihat pesan IRIS yang mengatakan bahwa bukannya dia ga suka pesan mereka, tetapi dia Cuma ga suka mereka. Lalu ponsel Yasusada langsung diarahkan ke _website_ pengembang game. Keempat anak tersebut saling berpandangan bingung.

"Udah gitu aja?" tanya Yasusada.

"Gantung banget endingnya." jawab Izuminokami. "Aku pengen tahu lebih jauh apa yang terjadi sama Sara."

"Yok ke belakang, bentar lagi buka nih." kata Horikawa. "Kami udah siapin makanan berbuka."

"Eh, iya ya." Izuminokami melirik jamnya. "Yok ke belakang!"

"Ayok!"

* * *

"Jadi gimana kalian memainkan gamenya?" tanya Horikawa.

"Lumayan serem. Cuma endingnya gantung, jadi ga tau nasib Sara." jawab Izuminokami sambil menyesap es tehnya.

"Gitu ya." Nagasone menanggapi jawaban Izuminokami. "Hmmm, gimana kalo kalian main lagi? Soalnya aku ga liat sampe habis."

Izuminokami dan ketiga temannya yang mengikuti alur game dari awal sampai akhir, terkecuali bagi Mutsunokami yang baru nimbrung di tengah, langsung memasang tampang horor.

"GA DEH, MAKASIH!" Mutsunokami menolak dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Bang Sone tega! Aku baru main sekali udah senam jantung nih!" jerit Izuminokami frustasi. "Jangan suruh aku main dua kali deh, masuk rumah sakit lama-lama."

~ THE END ~

AAAAAAA, akhirnya kelarrrrr! Saya terinspirasi dari game horor Malaysia berjudul sama yang dimainkan oleh Nessie Judge. Gamenya unik karena menggunakan ponsel pintar sebagai media walau masih kurang greget bagi sebagian orang. To be honest, saya ga berani main game itu karena saya orangnya mudah kagetan jadi minta tolong teman segrup buat main. Maafkan saya kalo yang saya palak buat mainin Sara is Missing jadi ketakutan karena saya juga ketakutan sampe ga berani ke WC luar malam-malam /pengakuan.

Oke deh, thank you for reading. Favorite dan review ditunggu! Bye~

Jun Kunihiro.


End file.
